rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hidden Scorpius XI/My Impressions on "Never Miss a Beat" (Vol.3-E.5)
So turns out that the day I made my last blog, an open network appeared in my house, allowing me internet access for the time being. I’m not sure if that makes me lucky or unlucky. Anyway, here are my impressions on last week’s episode, “Never Miss a Beat.” *Oh hey, I found a Penny! *Penny and her teammate are fighting Russel and Sky. The latter two are understandably scared of facing her. *Wow “Penny’s Teammate,” have a little more patience. *Are we gonna see what cool weapon does “Blue Beret” has? Nnnnnnnnope! *Penny bowing after the fight is adorable! >w< *So her teammate is called “Ciel.” Okay. *Wait, “Penny and Ciel from Atlas”? Won’t we learn their Team’s Name? That blows. *Ooooh, eat s**t Russel (seriously though, hits in the head are no laughing matter). *”Penny uses Body Slam; It’s super effective!” *Are everybody from Atlas complete stuck-ups? Besides Penny, yyyyyyyyep! *Ruby, you know your friend is an synthetic person and you still wonder how she controls her swords? It’s obvious, Penny can control poles (and other elongated metals)! *Okay, Ciel, get loose a bit. Penny looks more human than you do. And that’s saying a lot! *Penny is apparently vulnerable to magnetism. It would be interesting to see how that small detail plays out in the future… unless it was another offhanded joke. *Ciel, please tell me that your wristwatch is your weapon, because we didn’t get to see your weapon during the fight… which is lame. *Oh? Penny has a plan to stay at Beacon? Now that’s interesting. *Now it’s Yang’s and Weiss’ turn in the double rounds vs half of oh-so-hyped Team FNKI. Will we see the other two members of this oh-so-hyped Team? Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnope! *Bait and Switch introduction is best kind of introduction. *So Jazz guy has a grudge against the Schnee because of his father’s business went out of order. Yikes! *Okay, Nyan Cat is so dead; Mocking Yang’s speech, hair and weight? Ooooooh, bad move kitty. *Also, this girl now holds the record of most skin shown so far in the series. I mean, look at ‘er! *Also, is she really a Cat Faunus? I originally thought she was full monkey faunus. But then again, the cat allusions with the bell collar and the overall design makes one think of a cat, not to mention that that tail is more… um, “puffier”? This could mean either one of two things: **Faunus can present any trait from any animals. And only one trait per person. **Or that she actually identifies herself as a Cat-Faunus rather than a Monkey-Faunus. That’d actually be an interesting concept; there are cases in real life where people identify themselves as someone different than how they were born, and change their outward appearance to fit with this identity. The same might also be found in Faunus, if somebody is born with bunny ears but identifies themselves as a Bull-Faunus, they might want to show this identity in their outward appearance. I might be reading too much into this, but it is my headcanon now. *Ouch! Yang is taking a pummeling. *Nyan-cat is nuts and… wait… her Nunchucks are glowsticks… infused with dusts… Arighty then. *Okay, what? Another Clone-Semblance? That, combined with Winter’s claim the last episode about the Semblance on the Schnee Family might lead to some honest-to-god AWFUL misconceptions. *Oh hey! They’re showing the scoreboard for us to see every character’s name, like they should’ve done several times before, including Penny’s fight. *So anyway, the names of these two huntsmen in training are… oh… Flynt Coal and Neon Katt… *So let me get this straight, one alludes to an Achievement Hunter inside joke that is actually a Minecraft Item and the other is (indeed) an internet meme… *sigh* I’m afraid to imagine what the other two might allude to… *Weiss, dear, Flynt stepped off from your weapon. You could have picked it and pricked his sorry butt while he was distracted. Now you’re KO’d, and you achieved nothing. I can see to consequences of this: **1. Papa Schnee expresses his disappointment. **2. It’ll get and offhand shrug off. *Again with the exposition. I get it, Port and Oobleck are commentators for the tournament. But COME THE F**K ON! SHOW, DON’T TELL! SHOW, DON’T TELL! SHOW, DON’T TELL!!!! *“Remember kids: Roller-skating is only a good idea in an urban environment. Otherwise...” *”Kitty got wet!” –The son of Nolan North through Nathan Drake’s voice. *Huh, so now FNKI is cool with RWBY… I can get behind that mentality. *Goddammit! When did Penny went into contact with Beacon’s network?! Dammit! *“Sometimes I’m not sure James has a heart.” *Ba-dum-ts.* *Okay, so Ozpin’s words might refer to Ruby, but the camera focuses on a smirking Pyrrha. That, plus the next episode preview might indicate that Ozpin is talking about Pyrrha… then why the fuck is the show about Ruby!?! *HOLY SHIT! Confirmed! Penny’s surname is indeed Poledina! (In Monty We Trust). *Huh, and they actually got somebody named Flynt to voice Flynt. I’m not familiar with Flynt Floss. So that was “Never Miss a Beat.” It was an okay chapter, the action was well done, and the animation has improved significantly. My main peeve is how certain things are glanced over, like Ciel’s Weapon, the rest of Penny’s “Team,” the rest of Team FNKI. It makes me feel that none of those details exists in the Show Bible. It is a pet-peeve anyway, since it mostly means that the Team pages for those Teams will stick out like sore thumbs. The episode was fine, but I feel like they’re not doing their 100%. Also: SHOW. DON’T. TELL! Category:Blog posts